New Years Kiss
by Katie Emm
Summary: Sam and Freddie spend New Years Eve together and share a kiss at midnight. The first New Years Eve with out Carly.


Fandom: iCarly

Paring: Sam & Freddie

Title: New Years Kiss

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly witch is sucky cause I could use that money

Summary: Sam and Freddie spend New Years Eve together and share a kiss at midnight. The first New Years Eve with out Carly.

Notes: I'm writing a ficlit every day for my resolution and this is number two. It should have been one cause of well the New Years but w/e.

It was New Years Eve, their first with out Carly. They'd called and Skyped her for a bit on Christmas. They'd managed to talk to her for a bit before she had to go out to some party with her new friends. It hurt a little knowing she was going out and making new friends here where he old sitting together in Freddie's apartment staring at the now empty computer screen. Sam sighed next to him and flopped over onto the other side of the couch muttering, "well that's that, I'm Hungry Fredweird what have you got?"

Freddie rolled his eyes as he shut the laptop glancing at the blood girl next to him. Since Carly had left she'd been spending more time around him. At school or just breaking into his place instead of Carly's his mother hated the fact that now she was around more then when they had been dating but there wasn't much she could do as the blond demon had broken into every lock she'd put on the door even mange to brake the electronic alarm. Though Freddie had helped her with that one since he really liked having her around even if she was still the same old Sam if a little grumpier with out her best friend around. Though Freddie seemed to find himself as filling in for Carly, he didn't mind even if he acted put out. Getting up off the couch he went to the kitchen to see what he had knowing that his mother refused to stock up on anything the blond really like. She said something about she wasn't going to feed a stray cat and encourage it to stay. He new the faster he cheeked the faster they'd be going over to Spencer's or ordering something in. "Just the ushu. he said referring to the tofu and other health food stuff his mother stocked the fridge with accept for a few items he's managed to convince her he needed but not enough to satisfy one hungry blond.

Sam groaned and sat up, "Can't you mother get a decent ham?" She glared at him as he shut the fridge shaking his head. She hopped up off the couch and started heading for the door trusting Freddie to fallow her across the hall. The boy sighed and hurried after the blond who was already turning the door knob silently she'd learned a few weeks after Carly left that it wasn't a good idea to just bust into the grown man's apartment any more since they'd both barged in after school to find the man sitting necked on the couch eating soup. It seemed that living alone had caused the men to go ahead and do whatever he wanted. Though he didn't live alone any more, it seemed his friend Socko lease was up on his place and his roommate was moving in with his girlfriend so Spencer had invited him to movie in since he was lonely. Socko still wasn't use to the place being invaded by teens yet and after the naked incident didn't really detour Sam much the being swung at buy a bat by the startled Socko had taught her some caution for once though she'd disarmed him in a matter of seconds. Though as the door swung open tonight to find the place dark and empty it seemed the two men had gone out for the night probally to a party where he and Sam should be since they'd both gotten quit a few invites to different parties from their classmates. He still not sure why they were hanging out together instead of just heading out to a party ether alone or together but they where.

He watched as the blond went straight for the fridge raiding it and letting out a whooping noise calling, "he has a coconut cream pie for us." She pulled out a pie setting it on the counter it had a note pined on it actually stating it was for Sam in fact it said, "Hey my sister's friend who keeps coming over even though she's not here. For you, enjoy, Spencer. Freddie grinned as the girl kept raiding the fridge loading her arms with food stuff as he picked up the pie and fallowed her back out to his place. They went straight to his room knowing his mother would be home soon and would pitch a small fit if she saw the blond on the couch. At least in his room he could hide her when his mom cheeked on him.

They ended up sitting on his bed watching movies off his computer. He'd talked her into watching (w/e the Starwars stuff is called I can't remember) and she was surprisingly quite as she munched on the food watching the movie. It was actually quit nice and it wasn't long before the two teen's were splayed across the bed and each other it was strange but comforting at the same time. He found himself running his hands though her hair as her head was resting on his chest. They hadn't lain like this since they where dating it was nice and the brown haired teen had to admit he missed it. He glanced at his clock and muttered, "its almost midnight do you want to watch the ball drop?" She nodded and he switched over to the tv and watched some band playing and them just talking about the new year with the counter in the corner as the ball dropped and the countdown started Sam sifted up and when the reached one she moved up and kissed him.

He was shocked at first but kissed her back after a moment and the pulled apart her blue eye searching his. "Happy New Year?" she asked softly though there was more to that question then that.

Freddie thought for a moment then smiled at this crazy blond demon, "yes Happy New Year." Then leaned up and captured her lips again.

It was just after 1 am and Mrs. Bension had finally made it home. She had a long shift and was happy to be home to her sweet Fredward he wasn't in the living room and that horrible man T-bo was still out late at his smoothie shop holding some sort of end of the world party that she was glad her son hadn't gone to though they'd both been invited. As she made her way to her son's room to cheek on him and see if he was there. He'd said he had no plains but that didn't mean one of his friends wouldn't drag him out and froze gaping at what she was seeing.

Her son was there but not alone he was laying in his bed asleep with that Blond haired menace. She wanted to storm in there and pull her off but froze seeing Freddie shift slightly he arm around the girl a slight smile on his face. They looked so peaceful and it hurt to think her little boy was growing up and may have found a some one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. She stepped back closing the door it was a New Year after all maybe she should make a resolution about giving the boy some space. She shook her head thinking maybe she was jus tired and would deal with what was in that room in the morning.

~Fin

Notes: What do you think? Criticize but be constructive please. This was written quickly and may have a few mistakes I may come back and fix later.


End file.
